sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/A Zexal Carol
SILLY'S ZEXAL PRESENTS... A ZEXAL CARO- Silly: Ehh who cares about opening credits. Lily and Penny are decorating the place for Christmas while Silly brainstorms for a Christmas story. Penny: You know you could come help us decorate, right? -_- Silly: Not now Peep, I'm busy. Lily slips on the ladder and drops a Whale ornament on Silly's head. Silly: OW! Hey, watch it! Dog at work down here! YIPES! Silly runs as even more ornaments shower over his desk. Lily: Peep can you get me those ornaments? Penny: You broke ALL of them what are we gonna put a headless Orbital on the tree? Silly: HIS NAME IS METAL BOX OF UGLINESS! Penny: Whatever Silly I don't know why we've been using the Zub names anyway. Silly: Because this is my story. Penny: Wait I thought you were writing a story right now. O_O Silly: Yeah but I'm writing this conversation. STORYCEPTION!!!!!!!!!!! :O Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Christmas is stupid. THE END Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Wow, seriously? I thought there was more than that. Silly: There is :D Ugly Hair Man: WAKE UP! Sir Downsize, it is I, your one and of many nemesises, Ugly Hair Man... Whale: I'm a whale as you've seen, a little slow and a little gray, but on the whole I'd say... SUPAH DUPAH! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: SIR DOWNSIZE, I KNOW YOU'RE FRIGHTENED, MmmMMmMMM....... Casual Cashew: 'Cause if you knew just why we were here, your fear would just be heightened...in the end... Ugly Hair Man: So let's just say... Students: IGNORANCE IS BLISS! Ash the Fatty: Oh while we hate to be a bummer we've came here to get some cookies... Flowery Bugeyes: You know those cookies... oh what's their names... Four-Ears: Oh yes, chocolate chip and sugar, just the sound of them makes me hungry and all I want are some of those cookies... Lunch Tray: SIR DOWNSIZE, YOU'RE SO MISGUIDED, MmmMMmMMM........ Nosedive Kite Dude: I've always been fond of cookies but then again yours might have Oilmonade! Ugly Hair Man: I can't wait... Students: IGNORANCE IS BLISS!!!! Whale: Wait, Oilmonade? The students scream and run away. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What the dickens? That's not even a Christmas carol! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness stumbles into Team Downsize HQ and eats a stale Christmas cookie. Downsizer Grunts: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Whatever. Downsizer Grunts: C'mon let's sing our song and he'll be happy happy happy :D One of the Downsizer Grunts starts playing music while the other one sings. Downsizer Grunt #1: They're st- Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness kicks both of the Grunts away. Downsizer Grunt #2: Talk about a grumpy Downsizer... THAT NIGHT... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Bleh I'm going to bed. zzzz.... Ugly Hair Man: IGNORANCE IS BLISS! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness eats a stale Christmas cookie. Downsizer Grunts: C'mon let's sing our song :D Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Stupid nightmare... A strong wind blows through Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' bedroom window and blows out a candle thing and knocks stuff off shelves. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What was that? The curtains suddenly set on fire. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHH PUT IT OUT! GRUNTS! ... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I SAID GRUNTS!!!! ... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: What the... The curtains burn to a crisp but nothing else sets on fire because EVERYTHING IS WEIRD! Suddenly a random guy appears. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Who are you and what are you AHHHHHHHHH IT'S A CREEPY PERSON Jack Skellington: Hi I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and I have squiggly arms and I have nothing to do with Christmas except my movie was kind of about Christmas but not really cuz it was Halloween too and I hope I'm not annoying yet because annoying is bad but I don't care because you've been bad anyway and mean and not caring and uncaring wait isn't that the same thing anyway I have stuff to tell you. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: No, I'm staying here. Jack Skellington: Whatever, you're grumpy I don't feel like dealing with you but three more ghosts will show up later so yeah. HAVE FUN! :D Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Ghosts don't exist. Jack Skellington: I showed up, didn't I? Jack jumps out the window but is too tall so he falls apart. Jack Skellington: Oops. Telepor' 'kellington! Jack disappears and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness goes back to sleep. A few minutes later... Casual Cashew: HEY DOWNSIZE IN THE END! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing here Casual Cashew? Casual Cashew: No, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Cashew Past in the end. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: This seems familiar... Casual Cashew: In the end, come with me! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and Casual Cashew disappear. Suddenly they're in some house where they see a smaller version of Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Momsizer: MERRY CHRISTMAS DOWNSIZER!!! Momsizer gives Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness his goofy bowler hat. Casual Cashew: See you used to love Christmas in the end. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Well yeah but that's when I was little. You outgrow things. Jack Skellington: HI! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: BAH! Where'd you come from!??! Casual Cashew: In the end he's my employer. Jack Skellington: Yeah, I just came to give the Ghost of Christmas Cashew Past his paycheck. Jack gives Casual Cashew a check for 900 ZexalBucks and disappears. Casual Cashew: Anyway, you're a pest, so in the end there's nothing I can do here. IN THE END POOF! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is suddenly back in his bed. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: That was weird... O_O Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness goes back to bed. Suddenly Whale shows up. Whale: I AM WHALE! :D Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ...Are you kidding me? Whale: Actually I'm the Ghost of Christmas Whale Present. But whatever. I have stuff to show you too!!!!! :D Whale grabs Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and flies out the window to the Downsizer Grunts' house. Downsizer Grunt 1: Why is Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness so grumpy? Downsizer Grunt 2: Cuz he's lame. Seriously I want to take Christmas off and go downsize some prices and get last minute gifts. Downsizer Grunt 1: You know we could quit. Downsizer Grunt 2: OOH that's not a bad idea! I LIKE IT! You're a genius! Downsizer Grunt 1: Let's quit tomorrow. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is asleep anyway and besides I'm tired. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NO! They're my best employees! Whale: Well that's too bad. POOF! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is back in his bed and he falls asleep. ???: BOO! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111 The mystery person turns out to be Awkward Iceman. Awkward Iceman: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Ice Future! Here's your future! Awkward Iceman pulls out a slide projector and projects poorly-drawn images on the screen telling a story of how the Downsizer Grunts quit and then overthrew Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, becoming the Presidents of Team Downsize. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Those are corny slides. That won't happen. Awkward Iceman: Fine, whatever. Awkward Iceman takes Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness to the FUTURE!!!! Downsizer Grunt 1: Our first act as new presidents is to scrap Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness for being rude and stuff! Downsizer Grunt 2: Who's with us? Downsizer Grunts: YEAH!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO! The Downsizer Grunts pick up Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and toss him on a conveyer belt thingy. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHH!!!! SMASH Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness wakes up. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: That was close... hey what day is it? Jack Skellington: Are you stupid or something? It's still Christmas Eve for Sandy Claws' sake! Jack jumps out the window but does it the right way. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness runs downstairs and goes to a megaphone, emitting a signal to every Downsizer. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Attention all members of Team Downsize! Tomorrow, December the uh.... the uh... oh yeah, the 25th, aka Christmas, is a no-downsize day. Basically you can have off tomorrow. So uh yeah. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness out! Ugly Hair Man: IGNORANCE IS BLISS! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHHHH! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness falls out a window into a bush. Ugly Hair Man: Now that's comedy! Silly: It's perfect! :D A Downsizer ornament lands on Silly's head knocking him out. Lily: Merry Christmas! THE END